1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a display device, and more particularly to a display device selectively reflecting the light with specific spectrum peak.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, the liquid crystal display (LCD) has been widely used in the display screen of electronic products. The LCD has different varieties such as twister nematic (TN), super twisted nematic, (STN), in-plane switching (IPS), and multi-domain vertical alignment (MVA). A voltage may be applied to control the rotation direction of liquid crystal molecules and adjust the polarization direction of the light so as to affect the light throughput and generate a contrast between the bright state and the dark state and display an image.
To control the direction of liquid crystal molecules, an alignment processing is performed on a surface of the substrate to control the alignment of liquid crystal molecules in a conventional display device using nematic liquid crystal. For example, a rubbing treatment is performed, that is, the surface of the alignment film coated on the surface of the substrate contacting the liquid crystal is rubbed. The rubbing treatment not only increases the manufacturing cost but also affects the display quality. The display device using nematic liquid crystal has a long response time which is not conducive to the dynamic image display in the sequential color method. The display device using nematic liquid crystal further requires a color filter to display a color image.
Therefore, the blue phase liquid crystal with fast response rate has become one of the focused research fields for the industries. The blue phase LCD device has the advantages of faster response rate, higher contrast, and wider viewing angle. However, the blue phase liquid crystal is driven by a higher driving voltage, and this is one of the problems in the conventional blue phase LCD device.